Turning Twenty-One
by Solar Winded Flare
Summary: It's Joss's twenty-first birthday and he decides to go out for a few drinks. When he meets a girl at the bar, he doesn't realize that his life is about to turn upside down. She's not exactly human, and soon Joss finds himself in a bad situation. The tables have turned. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought it'd be fun to see how Joss would handle being the hunt****_ed_**** instead of the hunt****_er_****. This is the result :P**

**I hope you guys like it. It's my first attempt at a Vladimir Tod fanfiction, so please be nice! :)**

**And no, my OC isn't going to be all 'sugar, spice, and everything nice'. She's not going to have special powers or be half-angel, or anything. She's just a vampire with fangs and a killer fashion sense, that's it ;P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. All characters (except Charlotte) belong to Heather Brewer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Change**

Joss was tired.

After a long day of tracking a nest of vampires that recently made their home in New York City and coming up with little to no new information, he was exhausted. So, because it was his twenty-first birthday, he decided to relax by putting his feet up at a nearby bar.

Joss was also feeling a bit depressed. Even though it was his birthday, no one called him. Henry was probably too busy with October and their relationship to remember that it was Joss' birthday, Vlad had his nose in his college textbooks, studying for his upcoming midterms (Otis helped the boy develop better study habits), and Joss's parents were still treating him as if he were invisible.

Ever since Cecile died, he became invisible to them. Joss just didn't matter.

So, taking matters into his own hands, he ordered himself a few drinks to celebrate the fact that he could finally have a few drinks at a bar.

Besides, Joss didn't want to think. He didn't want to think about his dead sister, his estranged parents, his few friends, his lifelong committment to the Slayer Socity. All he wanted was to be numb.

"A dry martini, please."

The brunette turned to see a very pretty woman standing next to him. Her curly black hair fell to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim lighting. Her perfect lips shone with red lip gloss and said lips were turned up into a smile.

Joss didn't know if it was the alcohol making him speak up, but he slid the bartender a twenty.

The woman went to protest, but he winked at her.

"On me, beautiful."

She blushed and accepted the martini.

"Thank you."

Joss smiled.

Oh yeah, the alcohol was definitely having an effect on him.

His shyness was gone, pure McMillan charm taking its place.

"No problem," he replied, taking another sip of his drink.

The lady stared into her beverage before looking up.

"What's your name?"

"Joss," he replied. "And yours?"

She smiled. "Charlotte. It's nice to meet you, Joss."

He swooned. Damn, his name sounded like honey rolling off her tongue.

Joss took a few more sips before studying her.

"So, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a bar?" he asked. "Are you meeting someone here, or -?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope. It's been a long week and I needed to unwind."

Joss nodded. It'd been a long week for him, too.

Not just that, but he got to spend his birthday all by himself.

_Happy birthday to me_, he thought sadly, staring into the contents of his glass.

Charlotte noticed his sad expression and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

The brown-haired man nodded, composing himself. "Oh, o-of course. I've just had a hard day, that's all. Long week."

They slowly eased into casual conversation, getting to know one another as the alcohol's hold became stronger and stronger with each individual sip.

Joss couldn't remember much because of the fogginess that plagued his mind, but he retained a little of what Charlotte had told him about herself.

She loved the color blue, worked in the fashion industry as a model, and, judging by the look in her eye, she liked Joss.

She liked Joss a_ lot._

Before Joss knew it, he was leaning forward. Charlotte tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his face to hers. Their lips met and a fiery passion exploded between them.

"Your place or mine?" he whispered in between lip-locking.

Charlotte grinned. "Mine."

Joss paid for both of their drinks before following Charlotte to the parking lot. He got into his car and followed her to a decent-sized house just on the outskirts of New York City.

Once they both got out of their cars and met on the front porch, their lips locked once more.

The last thing Joss remembered was going upstairs to Charlotte's bedroom and shedding his clothes.

He was so wasted that he didn't even care that the woman below him sported a pair of deadly fangs.

Nor did he care when said fangs plunged into his neck.

xXx

When Joss awoke, he was grateful for the darkness that surrounded him. His head was pounding and his stomach was roiling.

_Ugh... I shouldn't have drank so much..._

Once he was able to calm his stomach, he sat up and looked around.

The digital alarm clock on Charlotte's night stand told him it was one o'clock in the afternoon. The entire room was still pitch-dark, probably from the heavy drapes that guarded the window.

A thought suddenly struck him.

Where _was_ Charlotte?

The door to Charlotte's room opened.

"You're finally awake," a smooth, sweet voice purred.

Joss turned to see the blackette in the doorway, clad in nothing but a flimsy nightgown. She was still gorgeous, but Joss didn't feel right.

Something was off about her.

_Way_ off.

"Good morning," he said, trying to be polite.

Charlotte sauntered into the room, sitting on the bed. Her eyes held amusement, as if she were enjoying some joke.

"I can't believe a lightweight like you was sent to dispatch my brothers and sisters," Charlotte said with a chuckle. "The Slayer Society is losing their touch."

Joss's eyes widened. "_What_?!"

He winced at the sharpness of his voice. He was still majorly hungover.

Charlotte tilted his chin up, her long nails digging under his chin.

She grinned, and Joss felt terror well up within him.

Two pearly-white fangs glistened in the darkness.

Charlotte was a vampire.

"I've got to say, though," she continued, retracting her fangs. "Even though you're a slayer, I like you. I think we're soul mates, too. I would have never guessed that my mate would be my enemy, a vampire slayer."

"No way," Joss nearly shouted, sliding off the bed. He tried to feel around for his discarded jeans.

Charlotte noticed his fumbling and smiled. "Sorry, couldn't have you wake up and stake me. I'm pretty important to my clan. You must be high in ranks; I didn't realize a slayer could have his initials engraved into his stake. Yours is made of pure silver, too. That had to cost a pretty penny."

Joss bit his lip nervously.

_Fuck! I shouldn't have let my guard down like that! What am I supposed to do, now?!_

The blackette smiled at him. She was clearly enjoying this; the game of cat and mouse was usually won by slayers.

Now the tables were turned.

"You don't even realize that you've changed, do you?"

Joss stared at the girl before him.

"What are you talking about?!"

Charlotte gestured to her neck.

Hesitantly, Joss reached up to finger his neck. There were two small punctures.

He tried to breathe. "Okay, so you bit me. I didn't change."

Charlotte shook her head. "You may not feel it now, but you did change. You're not human anymore, sweetie."

Joss felt his heart sink.

"You're lying."

Charlotte made her way past him towards the drapes and opened one just a crack, letting a sliver of sunlight pour in.

Joss was surprised when he heard himself hiss and retreat back into the darkness of the room. He knew he had a hangover and sunlight wasn't the best thing to face right now, but a feeling of hatred for the sun filled him.

Charlotte closed the drapes once more, earning a sigh of relief from the poor boy. "See?

Joss felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

_How could I let this happen?_

"I'm going to be nice, so come sit by me and I'll explain a few things," Charlotte said, taking a seat on the bed and patting the spot next to her. Joss reluctantly sat down next to her.

"You're going to stay with me, as my lover. As long as you behave for me, I'll make sure you stay alive, even though I was originally given orders to kill you."

Joss felt himself relax slightly.

"But," Charlotte continued. "If you try to run away or stake me, I'll have to punish you."

He felt the girl's razor-sharp nails rake down his cheek and he gasped. Charlotte planted a kiss on his lips before letting her nightgown fall to the floor.

"Your first order," she whispered in his ear. "Is to satisfy me."

Joss could feel a strange primal need fill him. As a human, he knew what it meant to feel 'turned on', to put it nicely.

But this new feeling that bubbled up inside of him, this feeling to protect, dominate, and satisfy the woman that was currently kissing the puncture marks on his neck... It was strange.

And he was terrified. Not only was he ready to sleep with Charlotte again, but he was beginning to feel his canines ache with thirst.

Was this... _Normal_ for newborn vampires?

Joss decided it was in his best interest to keep Charlotte happy. Who knows what she'd do if he did something that upset her? Until he came up with a plan to get out of here, he had to convince Charlotte that he had given up on leaving.

He pressed his lips to hers and lost himself to passion.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I've been caught up with a few things and I couldn't update. Thank you for the reviews! I was kind of nervous about this fic, haha :D**

**Chapter 2**

When Joss awoke, he could feel a painful burning at the back of his throat.

At first, he thought he needed water. Sleep clouded his mind, shielding him from the knowledge that he was no longer human. He no longer needed water to sustain him.

The brunette got up and began to walk towards the private bathroom. He relieved himself before grabbing a cup and turning on the sink. Joss took a sip of water and waited for his thirst to be quenched, but the burning only became worse.

He nearly gagged when he took another sip.

Joss's mind cleared as the cool water ran down his throat a second time and he remembered Charlotte.

He threw the paper cup out and returned to the bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers left out for him and rushed downstairs to the kitchen, where the female vampire was sitting. She was fully clothed and sitting at the table, her laptop in front of her. She smiled at the brunette, who glared in return.

"You!" he snarled. "You turned me into a monster!"

Charlotte shot him an amused smirk. "I thought we established this yesterday."

Joss didn't know what to do. He clenched his fists, then unclenched them.

Charlotte noticed his frustration and stood up. She approached him and, much to the slayer's surprise, wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong, Joss? Are you thirsty?"

He was surprised to hear genuine concern in her voice. He wasn't sure vampires were capable of compassion and kindness.

Vlad was one exception, and maybe Otis was, too. The rest? Well... They were used for stake target practice.

"I-I... N-no, I'm not," he lied. He didn't want to drink blood. He wanted to sit down to a nice stack of pancakes and go outside.

Joss wanted to see the sun again. It reminded him of Cecile and her bright personality. She used to love playing outside.

He felt a surge of pain at the thought of his deceased sister.

_Cecile... I've failed you..._

Charlotte tilted Joss's chin up and smiled softly.

"I can tell you're lying. Don't worry, you don't have to hunt right away. I've got bagged blood."

Joss didn't reply. With a sigh, the blackette disappeared in the kitchen and returned minutes later with a mug of warm blood.

The boy's nostris flared at the scent of warm blood. His canines lengthened.

He tried to fight his instincts as much as he could, but they were overwhelming. Once he took a sip of the warm red liquid, he found himself gulping it down.

Anything to get rid of that burning, aching thirst.

Charlotte simply chuckled and handed him a coffee container filled with warm blood.

"Newborns."

Joss ignored her and continued to drink his fill. Once he was finished, he noticed the container was completely empty.

He felt ashamed.

_How could I let this happen? I've got to get out of here fast. Maybe Otis and Vlad will know what to do; the Slayer Society certainly won't accept me like this. They'll know something's up with the way I'm acting._

Joss reluctantly brought the empty container into the kitchen and washed it. Charlotte came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Joss tensed when she pressed her lips to the puncture marks on his neck.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Joss could only nod. He didn't trust himself to speak; he felt like he wanted to cry.

This woman trapped him. He had to give her credit; she was pretty clever to bring down a slayer like him.

Charlotte sighed. "Are you going to talk to me at all?"

Joss narrowed his eyes. "You've trapped me, Charlotte. I'm something I've devoted my life to killing and it's all because of you. What am I supposed to say?"

She pouted. "For one thing, how about thanks for the blood? I didn't have to get it for you, you know. I could have brought a live human here for you. At least acknowledge the fact that I'm being considerate."

Joss sighed. "Okay, fine. Thanks for making sure it wasn't from a... _live_ source."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, can I have a kiss?"

Feelings rose up in him at the tone of her voice.

Charlotte seemed to notice the change in his body language because she smiled.

She turned the brunette around and pressed her lips to his. Joss ignored the slayer part of him that was screaming for him to pull away. He moved his lips against hers fiercely.

The black-haired woman pulled away after a few moments, much to Joss's dismay.

"I was thinking we could spend the day together," she said, taking his hand and pressing his palm to her cheek. "I'd hate to tell people I met my mate over alcohol. I want to know more about you."

Joss was wary of her. "But why? Why not just kill me? What's this whole 'mate' thing got to do with me?"

Charlotte sighed. "You don't know much about vampires, do you?"

He didn't reply.

"Every vampire has a soul mate, much like every human has a soul mate," she explained, closing her eyes as she held Joss's palm to her cheek. "When I first walked into the bar that night, I picked up your scent and I immediately knew that you were the one destined for me. That's why I disregarded my orders to kill you. Oh, sure, my clan thinks I killed you, but the best part is that they don't know what you look like. I can parade around with you in public if I want to. So, you get to keep your life and I get to be happy. I think that's a fair deal."

Joss bit his lip and nodded. It did sound fair, even if he was now the very thing he despised.

Besides, Charlotte didn't seem that bad. She could be worse; instead of offering him explanations and being kind, she could torture him.

He tried not to shudder.

No, this was okay. For now, that is.

Joss knew he needed to come up with a plan soon. He just had to get the hang of this new life and then he'd escape.

"What did you want to do?" he asked. "Did you want to just stay here and watch a movie or something?"

Charlotte smiled. "Perfect!"

Joss stopped himself from smiling.

He hated to admit it, but this girl was quickly growing on him. He liked her smile.

"Okay, I'll put on a movie. Why don't you just make yourself comfortable in the living room?"

Joss obliged and waited for her to put the movie on.

The house was very warm and welcoming for a vampire's hideout. The walls were a nice, calming beige and the wooden floors were slightly aged. They gave off a feeling of wisdom, as if this house had seen a lot.

When the movie started, Joss noticed that Charlotte had quickly changed into a T-shirt and a pair of short-shorts. She looked downright adorable.

She snuggled up to him and he hesitated before wrapping an arm around her.

Charlotte smiled when she felt the slayer's arm snake its way around her shoulders.

_This iceberg of a man might not be completely thawed,_ she thought. _But it's a start._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joss groaned as more waves of thirst hit him. His throat felt raw and scratchy, worse than any sore throat he'd ever had.

Charlotte seemed to notice.

"Do you need more blood?"

Reluctantly, Joss nodded. Anything to get rid of this blasted thirst.

Wordlessly, Charlotte got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Joss looked around the room, desperate to find some sort of way out.

The sun was already beginning to set. It was currently four thirty in the afternoon. If Charlotte went to sleep, he could sneak out and figure things out from there.

First, though, he wanted to get back to his apartment.

Charlotte returned with a mug of steaming A-positive. Joss felt his canines extend and he allowed himself to enjoy sipping the red liquid.

_No wonder Vlad switched to humans... I can't imagine how much better this stuff tastes from the source..._

As if realizing his thoughts, Joss swallowed sharply, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

Charlotte rubbed his back. "You okay, Jossie?"

The brunette gave her a curious look.

_Jossie? But only Cecile -_

Charlotte laughed and snuggled up to him. "What? You don't like being called Jossie?"

The boy felt blush rising to his cheeks.

_She's so weird_, Joss thought. _First she's this evil vampire, then she's like a bubbly teenage girl._

The black-haired girl leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Joss couldn't resist returning the kiss. He knew that when he left, he would somewhat miss her.

"So, tell me about yourself," Charlotte said, running her thumb along his jaw. "You look like you've got so many secrets. We haven't talked at all since the movie started."

"What do you want to know?"

Joss wanted to slap himself.

_Why did I say that?! I can't risk her knowing anything personal about me. It will only make escape harder._

"Why do you always look so sad?" Charlotte asked. "You look like you've lost something of great value."

He inhaled sharply.

Charlotte was smarter than she looked.

"It's nothing," he lied.

_Yeah, I only saw my little sister die before me. Nothing too extreme._

The memory made his heart clench, reminding him that he failed his sister.

"I can tell you're lying, my love. Fess up; what's bothering you."

Joss kept his lips sealed. "Seriously, it's nothing."

The girl nodded. "All right. I won't give you any more blood until you tell me."

He shrugged. Joss would be leaving soon, anyway. It's not like it mattered.

With a huff, Charlotte stood up. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

She made it halfway up the stairs when she paused.

"Oh, and don't even think about escaping. Everything is locked up. I'll be upstairs if you feel like spilling your soul."

"Mm-hm." The boy didn't really feel like talking about his life right now, especially not with Charlotte.

She was a vampire. She took his life away and changed him into the very thing he dedicated his life to killing.

Bitterness rose up in him.

_It's her fault I'm like this._

Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued ascending the stairs.

Joss drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, nervously waiting for Charlotte to fall asleep. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear her breathing become slower and slower.

He felt his own breathing slow down.

Oh, if only he could be in his own bed, back as a human, a slayer... If only he hadn't taken this job and stayed in Bathory with Vlad. Right now, he could be joking with the half-vampire about college, or maybe messing with Henry and October. Or perhaps he could see Meredith.

_Meredith_. The brown-haired beauty who had an obsession with pink.

Pink skirts, pink blouses, pink ribbons, pink lips...

Meredith was bubbly, bright, and full of kindness.

But compared to Charlotte... Well, she was just average.

Charlotte's black hair was naturally curly and she didn't have to wear makeup to be beautiful. Joss knew that most vampires were naturally gorgeous, but this girl was just astounding.

Full red lips, bright blue eyes, childish nature (yet so mature)... He could see himself with her, despite the fangs.

Charlotte stirred feelings within Joss that he couldn't quite understand, and yet, he enjoyed her presence.

Perhaps this whole 'mate' thing wasn't just a lot of mumbo-jumbo.

Maybe his soul mate really was a vampire.

Joss jolted awake.

His eyes immediately focused on the clock.

Six-oh-five.

He'd fallen asleep.

Joss got up and took a few tentative steps towards the front door. He messed with the doorknob and unlocked it, but something didn't feel right.

_It can't be _this_ easy._

Joss stuck his foot out a few inches. No alarms went off and nothing changed.

_Maybe it_ is_ this easy._

He crept out onto the front porch, not even bothering to close the door behind him. There was a chance that Charlotte would hear the soft click of the door and his whole escape plan would be for naught.

Joss breathed in the night air and felt his senses come alive.

The night thrilled him when he was human, but now it was just even more amazing. He could see clearly through the blackness that covered the entire Western hemisphere. He could hear everything, even soft music from miles and miles away.

He knew he couldn't take his car. It'd wake up the vampire upstairs.

Joss began to sprint. Charlotte's house was surrounded by acres of farmland, but New York City was still nearby.

Either that, or he was running faster than he remembered.

Getting back to his apartment was easy. In his frantic escape from Charlotte's, he'd forgotten his keys, his default stake, and a few other small pieces of equipment, but Joss didn't need that stuff anymore.

Now that he was home, he could take care of all that. He had spare equipment.

The smell of blood and the various human scents around him was driving him insane. He easily twisted the doorknob and broke the lock. Joss shoved the door open and fell onto his couch.

_God, it feels like years since I've been here._

The boy took a moment to relax before going into his bedroom. A feeling of exhaustion overcame him and he crawled into his bed.

XxxX

Joss awoke to feel something small and smooth in his arms.

Or rather, some_one_.

He opened his eyes to see Charlotte curled up next to him, her messy black curls spilling over the pillow gracefully.

She opened her eyes and smiled, letting the tips of her fangs poke out from her upper lip.

"Hi, Jossie," she crooned. "You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to leave, did you?"

Joss couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at her in shock.

"You know, I wasn't too happy to see you run off last night," she continued, reaching up to run her fingers down his cheek. Her sharp nails grazed his skin and he hissed.

"I mean, I know you were a big, bad slayer, but now you're totally different. You're _mine_, Joss McMillan. I suppose now I'll have to punish you."

"H-how did you find me?" he managed to squeak out.

She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his chest. A pleasant shiver ran down Joss's spine.

"I had a feeling you'd try something, so I figured I'd see what you were planning. I've got to say, I'm not very impressed. Your apartment? Not very smart, my little slayer. Of all the places you could have run off to, this is the best you could come up with?"

He couldn't reply.

Charlotte poised herself over him. She played with a loose thread on his shirt and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry to say, but you've lost my trust, Joss. I wanted to be nice to you, but now I see that I have to toughen up a little bit. I was being too generous with you."

Joss remembered that there were supplies hidden in his room. There was a stake underneath his pillow, just in case an emergency came up.

He quickly reached for it, but realized it wasn't there.

Joss stared in horror as Charlotte bent over and plucked the wooden stake off the floor. She smiled at him.

"Once again, couldn't have you wake up and stake me."

"Why me?" Joss managed to choke out. He never thought he'd be so helpless against a vampire, at the mercy of one of his enemies.

Charlotte leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Because you are mine, my dear Joss. Now, let's get you back to my house and figure out how to punish such bad behavior."

The girl grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed. In a blur, they were outside in the sunlight, somewhere near Charlotte's home. Joss screamed as the sunlight began to cook him. Charlotte dragged him to the front yard of her house, not caring that her mate was burning alive. Joss's skin was bubbling and sizzling.

Somehow, Charlotte wasn't burning. She didn't even look uncomfortable.

"I've been kind enough to let you live," she stated, keeping a firm hold on Joss's wrist. The boy was trying to run to the shadows, but she held him in place.

"I've also been patient with you, my dear, but my patience will only last so long. I can easily kill you, McMillan, and not just by letting the sunlight roast you. I think I'm being quite merciful by allowing you to live with me in my home. I could force you to feed off of humans, but instead, I'm stealing blood bags from hospitals. Remember, Slayer: you may have had an advantage against my race before, but right now, _I_ am the one keeping you alive."

With that, Charlotte flung Joss onto the front porch, out of the horrific sunlight. He crashed next to the front door, groaning when his back slammed against the thick clapboard. He stared at his arms, shocked at how much damage the sunlight did. His skin was bubbled and red from irritation, but it was quickly healing. He looked up to see Charlotte watching him.

As if enough wasn't enough, Joss's throat began to get scratchy and sore.

The thirst was returning.

Charlotte smiled. She appeared at his side and tilted his chin up. She pressed her lips against his, letting her fangs scrape his bottom lip. Joss backed away from her, nearly screaming again when he fell on his side.

"I'll be inside, Jossie. When you're hungry enough, come find me."

The black-haired vampire went into the house, leaving the brunette alone on the porch.

_Well, that went well_, Joss thought bitterly. His whole body still ached from being burned to a crisp. He could barely move.

After letting himself heal a bit, he forced himself into a sitting position.

Maybe this life wasn't worth living. Maybe being a slave to this beautiful vampire just wasn't worth it.

Wordlessly, Joss dragged himself towards the porch steps.

Just when he was about to throw himself back in the sunlight and whisper one last prayer, Charlotte's fingers clamped down on his shoulder.

"Now, now," she chided, bringing him to a standing position. "Suicide is never the answer. Why don't we get you inside and get you a nice cup of blood?"

"_No_," Joss croaked, trying to get out of her grip. "I don't want this life."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You want to die?"

Tears began to run down the ex-slayer's cheeks. Too much had come down on his shoulders at one time.

_No family, no Cecile, no friends, no love. Is there anything worth living for anymore?_

Charlotte sighed and turned Joss around. She wrapped him in a hug and breathed in his musky, earthy scent.

"And why, my dear Slayer, do you not want this life? You are much stronger than your slayer comrades. Every single sense is heightened. You never have to fear aging."

Joss tried to push her away, but Charlotte clung to him.

"Because I _kill_ your kind. Just like your kind killed..." Joss froze and immediately clammed up.

He shoved memories of Cecile back into the dark space of his mind, the space he never wanted to deal with.

Charlotte noticed him tense up.

"Did my kind kill one of your family members?" she whispered.

Joss swallowed the lump in his throat.

_How does she...?_

"Answer me, Joss."

"Yes," he blurted. "My sister was killed. She was just a little girl and I got to see her killed. Are you happy, now?"

She nodded. "Yes, because now that I understand what bothers you, I can help you deal with it."

Charlotte brought Joss into the house and made him sit down on the couch. She brought him a warm cup of blood and sat next to him.

"I'm not sure who would kill an innocent little girl, but I assure you, there _are_ good people in my race," she said quietly "And I have a feeling there's more you have to tell me. But for now, I'm going to let you relax and heal. Do not try to escape again."

She disappeared upstairs, leaving Joss with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Heather Brewer does! :P**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you guys like this fic so far :) And I liked some of your ideas, Surfer! I was thinking of doing those scenes later, but I figure Charlotte's a little fast-paced for our beloved slayer, so I made it happen earlier.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was nearly dark out when Charlotte came downstairs.

"Tired?"

Joss's head snapped up at the sound of Charlotte's voice.

"Huh?"

She was leaning against the wall, studying him. Her eyes were currently a scarlet color. Charlotte's usually-curly black hair fell in straightened layers down her back. She was wearing a red strapless dress that fell a little past her knees.

"No," he lied. "Are you going somewhere?"

Charlotte smirked. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking such questions, little slayer."

Joss rolled his eyes. He hated it when she called him 'little slayer'; it was condescending and reminded him that he was trapped.

"Well, I _suppose_ since we're living together and I'm helping you adjust to this life, I do owe you an explanation regarding where I'm going," she said. "I'm going out to hunt for a little while. The bagged blood I got for you just isn't enough for me, and I know for a fact that soon, it won't be enough for you either."

Joss winced in spite of himself. Feeding from humans was forbidden, at least in his eyes. He knew that one day, just like Vlad, he would crave something more. He would need blood from the source, not from plastic bags.

Charlotte noticed. "I know, I know; you don't want to feed from humans. I'm not going to force you into it, but you should learn just in case I'm not around and you need to drink."

"I'm not hunting with you."

She half-smiled. "I didn't say anything about _you_ hunting. What I meant was that you can watch me while I hunt."

Joss stood up, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"If you think I'm going to watch you kill innocent humans -"

Charlotte appeared in front of him and pressed her finger to his lips. "I don't _kill_ humans, Joss. I just drink a little bit, make them forget what happened, and I go about my business. Like I said before, there are good people in my race who don't kill people. I am one of them."

Joss opened his mouth to speak, but Charlotte cut him off.

"If you feel uncomfortable or you absolutely cannot watch, then we'll come back immediately, all right? There's no way I'm going to allow you to stay here by yourself. You've proven that you can't be trusted."

The brunette hung his head. _So much for trying to get out of here._

Charlotte smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Joss tensed, then eased into kissing her back.

The girl pulled back abruptly, earning a growl from Joss.

"_Later_, Jossie," she purred. "Right now, I want you to go upstairs and get dressed. I managed to steal a few clothes from your apartment so you have more than one outfit. Though, we can always go shopping later if you'd like."

He nodded and went upstairs. Joss changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He put on his boots and met Charlotte downstairs. Her eyes raked over him for a moment before she took his hand and led him to her car.

"Let's go!"

xXxXx

"Do you see that man?" Charlotte asked. Joss shifted his weight from foot to foot. He tried to see where Charlotte was pointing from his perch on top of an apartment building.

His eyes locked onto a middle-aged man in a grey business suit. He was carrying a suitcase and whistling an upbeat tune.

Joss glanced at Charlotte to see her beautiful eyes turn scarlet with hunger.

"Stay here. I'll show you how it's done."

With that, Charlotte seemed to jump off the building. She landed behind the man with grace, not even wincing from the fifteen-story drop. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

Charlotte tapped the man on the shoulder. She put on one of her 'I'm innocent' looks and smiled.

Even from up here, Joss could hear what they were saying.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Starbucks?"

"Oh, yes," the man said. "It's down the street, make a left, then -"

"Can you show me? I'm really bad with directions. Do you mind, terribly?"

The man seemed a bit surprised. "Uh, sure, ma'am. Follow me."

As the man began to lead her to the coffee shop, Charlotte looked up and met Joss's eyes. She winked before following the man.

When they neared a dark alley, Charlotte pulled the man into it. Joss jumped from the building and landed behind a dumpster. The smell of blood was beginning to taunt him. He took off into a sprint and found Charlotte effortlessly. She had the man pinned against the brick wall. He was squirming, trying to pry her hand from his throat. The expression on his face was one of pure terror.

That sight alone was enough for Joss to want to lock himself in a room and never drink blood again.

"Charlotte, maybe -"

"Just _watch_, Jossie."

She ran her lips along the man's neck and pushed back a bit of his shirt to reveal more skin. Finding his artery, she bit down.

The man's struggling began to cease as she drank her fill. When the man was nearly unconscious, Charlotte removed her grip on his throat. He fell to the ground.

Charlotte wiped her lips and helped him up. Her eyes were no longer scarlet, but a dull burgundy.

"You don't remember me at all," she said in a monotone voice. "You were on your way home when someone tried to mug you. You feel weak because it took all your strength to fight them off."

The man repeated her words in the same monotone voice, his eyes locked with hers. Joss watched the scene curiously.

Slowly, the business man stood up and picked up his suitcase. He left the alley wordlessly.

"Mm," Charlotte said, licking her lips. "A-positive. My fave."

Joss felt his throat beginning to burn. "Um... Charlotte? Can we -"

"You're hungry, yes?"

He meekly nodded.

The black-haired girl took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Sure, Jossie. Are you sure you don't want to try drinking from the source?"

"No!" he growled. Charlotte's eyebrow rose and he sighed.

"Not right now. I'd rather, um... I'd rather drink from a blood bag."

She shrugged. "Okay. Figured I'd ask just to be sure."

The car ride home was filled with Charlotte telling Joss how to hunt, explaining important details like hypnosis and finding a dark, desolate location before taking blood.

As much as he hated to admit it, watching the woman hunt had made him want to try sneaking up on an unsuspecting human as well. He wanted to feel the thrill of the chase, the satisfaction of a successful hunt.

The thought made him shudder. Joss returned his gaze to the scenery they were driving past.

"All I'm saying is one day you'll need to feed from the source," Charlotte finished. "And it's not as bad as you think."

Somehow, that didn't comfort him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter... I don't know. I guess you could say it's a filler?**

**Hope you all like it nonetheless!**

**:)**

**Chapter 5**

Charlotte was painting her nails a delicate blue when the doorbell rang.

"Come in," she called, dipping her brush into the bottle of polish.

A tall man with styled brown hair entered the house. His amber eyes were filled with warmth.

"Hi, Your Highness," he said, bowing. "It's nice to see you again. Are you well?"

Charlotte shot him a small smile. "Alphonse, there's no need for formalities. And yes, I am fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well."

"I assume you're here to check up on my progress with the slayer."

Alphonse nodded. Charlotte painted her pinkie finger and pretended to be disappointed.

"I'm not sure where he is," she lied. The 'pesky slayer' the New York Council was looking for was currently upstairs sleeping. His sleeping schedule was still human; he slept at night and woke during the day.

"I don't think he's in New York," Charlotte continued, dipping her brush again and beginning to work on her left hand. "I've looked everywhere, even tried to draw him out a few times, but he's just not taking the bait. Perhaps we should give up on this one and look into more important matters."

Alphonse cleared his throat. "What other important matters are there? Forgive me, Charlotte, but I think taking down a killer of our kind is quite important."

She nodded. "I know, and believe me, I want him dead just as much as you do. But perhaps we should return our attention to the Pravus. He may be going through college right now, but we still need a decision as to what he wants to do with the humans."

The man took a seat on her couch, watching her paint her nails with such precision and perfection that it was hypnotizing, almost relaxing to look at.

"I think the Pravus already made his decision."

"Well, he's going to have to make another decision, then. Armies are beginning to build up, vampires are becoming restless, and werewolves are threatening to expose themselves as well as our kind. Vladimir might not want this life for himself, but destiny can be cruel, and he needs to play his part as do all of us."

"I know that and so does the various councils of the world. But there's not much we can do until he decides to take charge. No one is willing to risk their lives if the Pravus didn't order it."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, I'm just a fashionable vampire princess. There's not much I can do about Vladimir, and there isn't much the councils can do either. We just have to wait things out, threaten the wolves a little bit, and continue to snuff out the Slayer Society."

Alphonse nodded. He checked his watch and stood up.

"Well, I must be going. I hope you have a pleasant week, M'Lady."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, Alphonse. I hope you have a pleasant week as well."

When he finally left, she sighed.

_Oh, Jossie. If only the council knew that you're one of us now._

xXx

Joss awoke with a start.

He'd had that dream again. The one where he was in college with Henry and Vlad and everything was normal. There was no Slayer Society to answer to, his parents weren't totally catatonic, and everything was great.

Waking up wasn't so fun.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Downstairs he could hear Charlotte's CD player. He glanced at the window to see moonlight. Something told him it was early morning.

All slayers were required to get up at the crack of dawn and prepare themselves for a day of researching, then a night of using that research to take out various vampire nests.

Joss sighed again. _Too bad I don't need to get up at the crack of dawn anymore._

Finally, he decided to get up and go downstairs. Upon opening the door, the strong smell of nail polish remover assaulted his nose. His face twisted in disgust.

Charlotte must have heard his thoughts of disgust because she giggled.

"Sorry, Joss! A girl's gotta do her nails, though!"

Joss entered the living room and sat down on the couch. The smell was killing him, but he tried to look indifferent.

When Charlotte finally closed the bottle, Joss breathed a sigh of relief.

She held up her nails. "What do you think?"

Baby blue nails greeted him. He nodded.

"They look nice."

Charlotte beamed. "Right? I love the color blue."

As she cleaned up her mess of cotton balls, nail polish bottles, and nail polish remover, Joss turned the television on.

_"In other news, there have been four deaths close to the town of Bathory. The victims have not yet been identified, but each appear to have bite marks all over their bodies. Police suspect it could be a wild animal on the loose, but investigators are still trying to determine the cause of death. Now, let's move on to sports -"_

Joss turned the television off, not wanting to hear any more.

_Clearly a vampire attack, _Joss thought bitterly. _The bastards probably think they've got the run of the place now that I'm gone_

He still wanted to get out of here.

Ever since fellow slayers had been going missing, Joss had to work overtime and take out as many vampires as he could. What better place than New York City?

He needed to get himself together and return to being a slayer, what he was born to do.

The Slayer Society needed all the help they could get.

Charlotte returned a moment later in a silky slip. She plopped down on Joss's lap and grinned.

"I'm feeling kind of _energetic_," she hinted, running her nails down the front of his T-shirt. "How about you?"

The Slayer Society would have to wait.

Once Charlotte kissed him, that was the end of _that_ train of thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, here's another update. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**To Luminesrya: lol my bad. She's got black hair. I'll be sure to fix that when I get the time. I'm glad you like this story, and as far as the word 'blackette', I made it up. I've heard people call Coraline a bluenette, so I figured 'blackette? why not?' :) Sure, we're all good. Thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6**

Joss awoke with intense hunger. Somehow he knew bagged blood wouldn't quench his thirst this time.

He sat up to find Charlotte lying next to him, soft black curls spread over the pillow. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath.

Joss bit his lip. He didn't want to wake her up, but he was just so_ thirsty_.

"Charlotte?"

She groaned softly and shifted onto her back.

"Charlotte, please, I'm starving."

The girl's eyes opened and she turned towards him.

"What?"

It hurt Joss to talk, so he pointed to his throat. Charlotte's eyes lit up with realization and she immediately got dressed.

"I had a feeling this would happen," she muttered. "You remember what I taught you, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right. Come along, Jossie."

He got dressed as well and followed her out to the car. The ride to the city was silent. Charlotte's fingers tapped against the steering wheel thoughtfully, her mind on the matter she and Alphonse discussed. Joss was trying to suppress oncoming guilt for what he was about to do.

Charlotte pulled into an empty parking lot and parked the car. She and Joss began to walk around the city in search of someone he could feed from without attracting unwanted attention.

As they rounded a corner, Joss bumped into a tall female.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I -"

Joss met her eyes. The girl was very pretty, what with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. If Joss had been human, he might have been intimidated by her beauty.

Charlotte, who hadn't noticed that Joss had stopped, turned to see the girl. Her eyes narrowed with jealousy, but she knew this would be the perfect opportunity for Joss to feed.

"It's okay," Joss said, taking the girl's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Please, excuse me."

As he stared into the girl's eyes, his thirst became worse.

Her blood smelled like apples with cinnamon. Joss could barely keep his fangs in his mouth.

"Are you an angel?" the blonde asked. Joss wanted to snort.

_Yeah, of death._

"No, but for you, I could be."

The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around him in an intimate hug. As Joss held her, one last piece of guilt floated up from his conscious.

_'Now's your chance, Joss,'_ he heard Charlotte say telepathically. Joss placed his mouth on the girl's neck and let his fangs poke at her skin.

At this point, the girl realized something was wrong and began to struggle. Joss held her in place. He bit into her neck and sipped the warm, sweet liquid that ran through her veins.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop!"

But Joss was already too far gone. He couldn't stop drinking; he had to have more, so much more.

Charlotte noticed the girl was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. She knew it would kill Joss if he permanently hurt the girl, so she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough."

He growled and shrugged her hand off. Charlotte dug her nails in his shoulder and ripped him off the poor human.

Joss went to growl at her again, but he noticed the warning in Charlotte's eyes. He seemed to come back to himself after he heard the thud of the girl slumping to the pavement.

He went to help her up, but Charlotte stopped him.

"Leave her," she told him. "She'll be fine. There's someone coming. Let's go back home."

Joss hesitated, then followed her back to the car.

As they drove back home, Charlotte was unusally quiet. Her expression was cold and unforgiving. Joss figured he was irritated with him for growling at her, so he kept quiet and focused on the scenery that passed by.

When they arrived at Charlotte's house, Joss went back up to Charlotte's room and cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He heard Charlotte enter her room and fall back onto the bed, sighing heavily.

"Joss? Can you come here?"

He hesitated. _Is she going to hurt me for taking too much blood?_

He stepped out of the bathroom only to be tackled to the floor. Charlotte's lips were on his in a sloppy, heavy kiss. Joss kissed her back softly, slightly alarmed by her sudden affection.

When she pulled back, she slapped him across the face. Joss stared up at her, shocked.

"Don't you _ever_ kiss a girl's hand again, Joss McMillan, do you hear me?"

Then it dawned on him. _Charlotte's jealous._

"Charlotte, you don't think it meant anything, do you?"

She huffed and turned away. "I don't know and I don't care, okay? Just don't do it again."

Joss smiled. "You're jealous."

Her cheeks paled. "N-no! I just... don't like seeing vampires play with their food."

"Liar." He pulled her face down to his and planted kisses all over her cheeks until he met her lips.

Charlotte moaned into his mouth. It suddenly occurred to Joss what the word 'mate' meant.

And Charlotte was his mate.

Pretty soon, both of them began to shed clothes and move up to Charlotte's bed.

Charlotte, a vampire princess, was Joss McMillan's mate. Joss, a big bad slayer who had been born with great physical strength and stamina, a boy who was dying to become a vampire slayer and avenge his little sister. The boy who walked away from the Pravus instead of claiming his life and gaining fame for such an act.

_A vampire princess and an ex-slayer._

Somehow, Joss thought it sounded perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks to Pancake queen and Reading-is-4-life for the reviews :)**

**Happy Spring Break everyone!**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, Joss, try to guess what I'm thinking."

The brunette closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Charlotte's thoughts.

Her inner thoughts were hazy before he could hear them clearly.

_Joss McMillan is amazing in bed._

If Joss could blush, his face would've been pink.

Charlotte smiled. "Did you hear me?"

Joss nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. "Ah... Yeah.."

She laughed. "Good! Now try to guess what I'm thinking."

Again, Joss focused on the girl sitting next to him.

He could hear her thoughts easily now.

_I love you, Joss._

Once again, the ex-slayer blushed.

"I love you, too, Charlotte."

Her face lit up. "You've mastered mind reading, my dear. I think you've earned a nice hot cup of A-positive."

Joss could feel his fangs elongate slightly at the idea of blood.

"Lead the way, fair maiden."

Charlotte giggled. They both stood up and went into the kitchen. Joss pulled out a chair and sat down while Charlotte moved about, preparing blood bags for herself and Joss.

"You're a quick learner," Charlotte remarked, emptying a blood bag into a coffee mug and placing it into the microwave. "It took me a month to learn how to read minds. It only took you a week."

Joss leaned into the palm of his hand. "I've never been slow in the learning department."

Charlotte set his steaming cup of crimson heaven in front of him. She placed her own hot cup down and sat across from Joss.

"So, I've been wanting to ask you," Charlotte began. "Who is this 'Cecile' girl you keep mentioning in your sleep?"

Joss nearly choked on the mouthful of blood he'd swallowed.

"What?"

Charlotte's expression was neutral, but Joss knew better. She was jealous.

He set down his mug.

"Cecile..." Bringing up her name made him feel ashamed. Sitting here with Charlotte, drinking blood as a vampire was probably causing the poor deceased child to roll in her grave.

Even so, Joss had been bonding with Charlotte all week. He was almost so attached to her now that he was trying to scrape up the courage to ask her out, to try to be in a normal relationship.

She deserved to know about his sister.

"Cecile was my little sister," Joss explained, and immediately, Charlotte's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Joss, I'm sorry, had I known -"

He waved her off. "It's all right. Cecile was killed when she was five. She was sleeping when a vampire slipped into her room and..."

Charlotte nodded, biting her lip. "I see."

The silence that followed was semi-awkward. Joss sipped his blood thoughtfully, refusing to meet his lover's eyes.

"Look, Joss," Charlotte said softly. "If you want to talk about anything, you know I'm always here for you, right?"

The brown-haired boy nodded.

Charlotte waited for Joss to speak, to say anything, even his innermost feelings about Cecile's death, but Joss remained quiet.

Never the one to remain in complete silence, Charlotte tried to change the subject.

"So, uh, would you like to watch a movie with me tonight?"

Joss's dark expression disappeared. He smiled at her.

"Sure. What are we watching?"

Charlotte played with a loose curl. "I don't know. Do you want to pick something?"

Joss got up and put his empty cup into the sink.

"In a little bit. Do you want me to take care of the dishes tonight?"

The blackette smiled, her heart fluttering.

_He's so sweet._

"If you don't mind. I'll be upstairs changing into something more _comfortable_."

Joss grinned.

Not only had they been bonding, but the bed sheets caught fire many a night since his first hunt.

Sexual frustration didn't exist in this particular relationship.

As Joss washed out Charlotte's mug, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but it was bad enough to force him to stop what he was doing.

Whatever was wrong, it had to do with Bathory, of that he was sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice: I know, lol, it ****_can_**** be monotonous, but I promise, I'll try to make each chapter just a bit longer :)**

**VampireSamurai: Thank you! That made me smile :D**

**I'm surprised this story is getting so many views, but I'm glad you all are enjoying it! :) Thanks to all my reviewers and readers!**

**Sorry for the long wait; I'll try to update more often! School is kicking my butt ;_;**

**Chapter 8**

Vlad closed his textbook and heaved a sigh.

_Okay_, he thought. _That's it for my history paper. Time to relax._

Otis had been on his case about studying and working hard in school. Even though Vlad grumbled about it to Henry, he was secretly glad that his uncle was keeping a close eye on his studies. It provided a good distraction for the blonde vampire. Ever since Nelly's death, Otis seemed to fall into a depression. Oh, he had no problem teaching his classes and he still had that quirky style of his, but at the end of the day, anyone could tell that he was unhappy.

Vlad tried to get his uncle to talk, to go on a hunt with him, but Otis never seemed to be in the mood. He was immortal, yet he looked old and tired. The light in his eyes had dulled. The poor man was still grieving.

But whenever Vlad got a low grade, Otis immediately stepped up to the plate and gave Vlad a good talking-to about keeping them up.

The black-haired boy got so much work done, he thought he'd burst. Over the last few weeks, he wrote five essays, each of them about fifteen pages long, two major research papers, three oral presentations, and mountain-loads of homework.

To say he was tired was an understatement.

There was a knock at the door. Vlad forced his weary body to stand up and go to answer it. Henry smirked, giving a small wave.

"'Sup, dork?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips. "Not much, loser. Done sucking face with October?"

Henry laughed. "For now, yeah. You haven't been working on homework all night, have you? You should be out partying! We're in college, we made it!"

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "Nah. If I fail another test, Otis will kill me."

Henry stuck his tongue out. "Party pooper."

Vlad pushed his textbook next to his desk and got up. "If avoiding college parties helps me get better grades, then whatever. School first, parties later."

Henry sat down on his bed. "So, have you heard from Joss at all?"

The half-vampire gave him a questioning look. "Joss? Why would he contact me?"

"He hasn't called me or visited me, so I thought maybe he's been chillin' with you. Meredith hasn't seen him in forever, either, and she's been bugging me night and day about where he is. I can't tell her what I don't know."

Vlad shook his head. "He hasn't talked to me at all. Ever since Joss left Bathory, he pretty much cut all ties with me and Otis."

Henry looked worried. "You think he's all right?"

Vlad stretched. "Yeah, he's probably just busy. Joss is a full-time slayer, now, remember? He knows how to protect himself if something comes up."

An uneasy silence fell over them. Henry stared at the floor, deep in thought, while Vlad tried to believe his own words.

Where _was_ Joss, and why hadn't he called? Surely, he was okay. Joss was a kick-ass slayer with sharp instincts. He couldn't be in trouble...

Could he?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Vlad's nostrils flared; there was another vampire close by.

Hesitantly, he got up and opened the door.

Sure enough, there was a tall man dressed in dark robes. His face was filled with creases and wrinkles, giving Vlad the impression that he had lived a very long, very trying life.

"Young Pravus, your presence is requested at the New York Council."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "The Council? But why -"

"There is no time for questions. Pack your things and come with me. It is urgent."

Vlad turned to shoot Henry a confused glance. The blonde shrugged.

"I'll help you pack."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the really delayed update! Been overloaded with schoolwork :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the favs, follows, and the lovely reviews! :)**

**Chapter 9**

Charlotte licked her lips, savoring the taste of blood. A little ways away laid her latest victim, a young man of eighteen. Oh, she hadn't _killed_ him; that would be far too boring for her taste. Too cliche.

No, she'd just sweet talked him a little, bit him, then wiped his memory before he passed out.

Quick and simple, just the way she liked it.

Joss appeared next to her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hi."

Charlotte shot him a knowing smile. She knew very well that the brunette wasn't one for hunting, but he was a quick learner. Joss was not only good at killing vampires, but awesome at catching unsuspecting humans.

"Hey. Feel better?"

Joss let out a shuddering sigh, trying to block out what he'd just done. He hated being a vampire, but it had so many advantages: the enhanced sight, the strength, the _agility_! Joss was a full-blown predator and the sickest part was that he was enjoying it.

Poor Cecile was probably tossing and turning in her grave right now.

"Yeah. Much."

Charlotte intertwined her fingers with his. "All right. Let's head home, then."

Shyly, Joss leaned over and pecked her cheek. The vampire princess giggled.

As they began their way home, Joss began to feel like something was wrong. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Even Charlotte seemed to pick up on whatever was wrong. She stopped walking and stood still, listening to everything around her.

Joss closed his eyes and began to skim through multiple human thoughts at once, jumping from one mind to another.

_... Make dinner for... It's late..._

_... Wonder why he always says that..._

_... School project due..._

_... Where is that kid?... Hasn't been... Joss..._

Joss felt his non-beating heart drop.

_A slayer_. A fellow slayer was looking for him.

He felt around in the person's mind and, before he was shut out, realized it was Morgan.

Charlotte turned to Joss.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a hushed tone. Joss immediately began to look around.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Go back home. I'll be with you in a little bit."

She hesitated, twisting a curl around her finger. "But Joss, are you sure -"

"_Please_, Char, just let me handle this." The look in his eyes scared her.

Finally, she sighed. "Okay. Just be careful with whatever you're doing. I don't want you to end up a slayer's next kill."

"I promise, I'll be fine. Just go, okay?"

Charlotte leaned up and kissed him briefly before disappearing in a rush of cold air.

Joss felt a thought come from Morgan.

_Is that... Joss?!_

He tried to pretend to be as human as possible, a million excuses coming to mind should Morgan have any questions.

"Hey, Joss!"

Joss turned to see Morgan approaching him, a small smile on his face.

"Hey little brother, where've you been? We've been worried sick. Paty thought you were dead."

"I'm fine," Joss forced a smile. "I've just been on a hunting spree non-stop. Figured I could use the extra experience."

Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder proudly. "Not a bad idea. Hey, uh... Is it really that chilly out here?"

It took a few seconds for Joss to realize that his skin was no longer a normal 98.6. His new temperature was probably somewhere in the fifties.

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm probably getting sick; been working my ass off out here every night, rain or no rain."

Morgan nodded. "That would suck, but it happens. Good on you for getting some extra work time in, little brother. Hey, would you be up for a drink at the bar? I know your birthday passed and I'm sorry I didn't go out and celebrate with you. I was busy, and I was going to call, but -"

The memory of that night would forever stay with Joss. That was the night he turned into the very thing he killed.

"No, it's okay," Joss said quickly. "Actually, now that I'm just standing here not running around the city, I feel kind of sick. I'm gonna head back to my apartment."

Concern flashed in Morgan's eyes. "You sure, kid? The others were worried about you. We can always put you in the guest room for the night, if you wanted to stay."

"No, thanks." Joss smiled. "I really appreciate the offer though. Just tell the others that I'm fine; just had a bit of a workout."

Morgan hesitated before nodding. "All right. Will do. Take it easy, Joss."

"You, too, Morgan."

Joss turned and forced himself to walk slowly, to walk like a human would. When he glanced over his shoulder, Morgan had disappeared.

With a relieved sigh, Joss used his vampire speed to get out of the busy city and back to Charlotte's house.

The vampire was sitting on her porch in short-shorts and a size-too-big belly shirt that revealed a bit of her midriff. She looked liked a teenager in those clothes, but Joss didn't mind.

It wasn't a bad thing that he could see a little skin on his girlfriend. Hell, he enjoyed seeing _all_ of her skin when they were fooling around.

She looked up from her pink iPhone.

"Everything okay?"

Joss nodded, taking a seat next to her. "Yeah."

"Anything happen?"

"Fellow slayer. Had to give him an excuse as to why I've been gone." He rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion.

Charlotte rubbed his back. "Oh."

Suddenly, the boy's stomach rumbled. "Is there any bagged blood left?"

She nodded. "In the fridge, on the second shelf."

In a blur, Joss disappeared into the house. Charlotte sighed, staring at her phone with a worn expression.

She was texting a fellow vampire royal, one who accepted the modern human age like Charlotte had, and as far as she knew, the Pravus was on his way to join the Council in New York. She knew if any vampires realized who Joss really was -the slayer they'd been looking for- then she'd not only lose her mate, but her life.

The best part of it? She had to make an appearance in the court tomorrow, to welcome Vladimir Tod.

Charlotte had to figure something out and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while! But I promise, I'm still here, haha, and I'll try to update a little faster :)**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm surprised a lot of people like this story 0_0 Usually people don't care too much for OCs.**

**Anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

When Joss woke up, Charlotte wasn't laying next to him.

The drapes were drawn, leaving the room engulfed in darkness, and the entire house was silent.

The boy yawned and sat up, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

Ignoring the fact that he was still in boxers, he began to search the house. When he got to the kitchen, he found a note with Charlotte's curly handwriting.

_'Went out for a bit. Stay inside. Love you, Char xoxo'_

He smiled, feeling warmth grow in his stomach.

He loved her, too. A _lot_.

Joss opened the fridge and helped himself to a fresh bag of O-positive. He licked his lips, savoring the sweet crimson nectar, and threw the empty bag away. He went into the living room and turned the television on.

For a few hours, he let his mind go blank and allowed his ears to be filled with mindless advertisements, voices; the world of television.

At about a quarter to five, Charlotte came home. She looked exhausted, and the weariness in her eyes suggested she had either been in an argument or she had dealt with something very trying.

She attempted to smile. "Hi."

Joss stood up and pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"Charlotte." He cupped her cheeks and made sure she was looking into his eyes. "Something's up."

With a sigh, the black-haired woman leaned into his touch. "The Council."

"Council?" Was she talking about the vampire councils scattered around the world?

Charlotte nodded. "I had to go to the New York Council today. If I don't choose a husband soon, my crown could be taken. That, and the Pravus is here."

An icy feeling washed over Joss's stomach.

"The Pravus?"

_Vlad is _here_, in New York?_

"Mm-hmm." Charlotte buried her face in Joss's chest. He could faintly smell her hair; she smelled like french vanilla.

"Not only is he here, Jossie, but he's here to help look for you."

"Me?"

"You're quite the killer." Joss could feel her body quake with chuckles. "And apparently, you're valuable to us. You have special skills that no other human has. Well, then again... You're not really human anymore, are you?"

Joss sighed. "No. Guess not."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed his back. "Joss, I have a favor to ask."

_Do I even want to know?_ Joss thought uneasily.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to have to announce our engagement, being that I'm a princess and all," Charlotte explained. "And I can't tell anyone that my mate is the most wanted slayer in Elysia. We're going to have to come up with a fake back story about you, as well as change your name."

"For good?"

"No." Charlotte looked up at him. Her eyes screamed seduction. "Just for the time you're surrounded by vampires. Is that okay, _Jossie_?"

One minute they were standing in an embrace, the next, Joss had her pinned against the wall. His lips ravaged hers with such passion that for a moment, Charlotte was surprised.

The ex-slayer was starting to get it bad for her. He was falling face-first into love; even Charlotte could sense it.

When they both broke apart, Charlotte realized Joss had managed to get her shirt off and work her skirt down to her knees. Joss's jeans were open and falling down to his mid-thighs, his boxers barely restraining his lower member.

"Someone's feeling hot," Charlotte mumbled. She lifted a hand to Joss's cheek.

"Do you love me, Joss?"

The boy forgot his lust for a moment. "Do I love you?"

She nodded.

Joss leaned onto his calves. "Well... I think I do."

"What do you mean you 'think' you do? Do you or don't you?"

If he was still human, he might have blushed. "I do."

"And you're all right with marrying me."

Joss breathed a sigh. "Honestly, this sounds like a proposal. Aren't _I_ supposed to be the one proposing to _you_?"

Charlotte smiled. "Well, we're not exactly normal people. I'm a princess; you're an ex-slayer. You can get down on your knees and try to propose if you want, but no matter what we both choose, we'll still be wed."

"Do we really have to get married right now?"

Charlotte frowned. "You don't want to marry me?"

"No, it's not that," Joss protested. "I... I do. But I'm _just_ starting to like you. Wouldn't marriage be a huge step? I mean, aren't there other guys you'd want to date?"

The blackette shook her head. "You're it for me, Jossie. I've explained to you what mates are, have I not? Love is not supposed to be slow and gentle like the humans do it. Mates love each other immediately, passionately, and..."

She brought Joss down onto her chest and placed her lips on his shoulder. Charlotte bit down, drawing a little bit of blood and earning a cry from Joss.

"_Roughly_."

That's when Joss decided enough was enough and claimed her for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Morgan returned to the place his group of slayers were staying at, his mind had put two-and-two together. The unusually-cool temperature of Joss's skin, the tired, almost defeated look in the boy's eyes, the paleness of his skin... something was up.

Joss wasn't just "getting in extra practice" as he told Morgan earlier. From what Morgan had pieced together, the boy was in trouble.

Deep trouble.

Paty was reading a fashion magazine when Morgan entered the house.

"Did you find him?" she asked, the magazine forgotten. Concern flashed in her eyes.

Morgan nodded. "Kid's not doing so well."

She immediately sprang to her feet. "Where is he? I don't have my phone on me, so I can't call for back-up, but if he needs help, then I -"

Morgan held up a hand. "Hang on, Paty. Joss _seems_ like he's in pretty good condition; he can walk, I don't see any injuries, and he seemed all right when he was talking to me, but I think he's had a little run-in with a vampire."

Paty scowled. "So what? We have run-ins with vampires all the time; we're _slayers_."

The man shook his head. If Paty had been with him when he saw Joss, she would understand what he meant.

Joss was a changed man.

"The kid's different," he said. "He doesn't look like he did a few weeks ago. Joss looks like he hasn't been eating right; he's always been thin, but now he just looks malnourished. And his skin is as cold as ice."

Paty's eyebrows rose in surprise. "As cold as ice? Did he say where he's been?"

Morgan told her about Joss's explanation about how he'd been out on the town day and night, trying to train himself.

By the time he had finished, Paty's face was twisted in horror. She was beginning to see what Morgan was getting at.

"I think I've got an idea as to why Joss is as different as you say he is," she said in a hushed tone.

Although, she didn't have to speak quietly. The rest of the slayers weren't there; with the New York Council meetings going on, they were having a field day gathering information about all these old, powerful vampires.

"I think he's... I mean, maybe he's -"

"-Been turned into one of them?" Morgan finished. Paty bit her lip.

She didn't trust herself to say those words. Joss was like a younger brother to her; if anything happened to him, she'd be heartbroken.

Normally, Paty was the calm, collected slayer in the group, but tonight her emotions were visible. Her expression was one of horror at the thought of Joss being a vampire.

"You know what happens to slayers who get turned," Morgan said softly.

"Should we tell Abraham?" Paty asked. "I mean, Abraham _is_ his uncle."

The male slayer shook his head. "Not unless you want him to personally go after Joss and kill him. You know how hard Abraham is on the kid; imagine him when he learns of our little brother's fate."

Paty nodded in understanding. "All right. This is just between you and me, then."

The silence that followed was filled with thoughts of Joss. It was just mind-blowing to think that such a young and sharp-skilled slayer could possibly let himself get turned into the very creature he hunted.

"I'd like to see him," Paty murmured. "I want to see him with my own eyes, just to make sure he's okay, and I want to see if he's really changed."

"Tomorrow night," Morgan promised. He was exhausted from combing New York City to find Joss. And now he was even more tired at the thought of having to deal with Joss if he was a vampire like he and Paty suspected.

As the other slayers eventually returned home, Paty and Morgan made sure to put on happy faces and pretend they knew nothing about Joss's whereabouts.

However, luck was not on their side; Abraham noticed little things that were off about the two slayers.

Just when Morgan was about to retire to his room for the evening, Abraham grabbed him by the wrist and forced him into the empty dining room.

"You know something," he growled, tightening his grip on Morgan's wrist. "And I know it has something to do with Joss."

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know anything."

"Lies!"

Abraham shoved him against the wall and, in a flash, had his stake against Morgan's chest, poised above his heart.

"Where is my nephew?" he demanded.

Morgan could only hope that Abraham believed his lies.

**Yeah, so I'm sorry if Paty and Morgan are out of character. ^_^" I tried!**

**And I tried to edit this as best as I could, so if there are any mistakes, well, whatevs :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! And I hope I'm keeping everyone in character T-T**

**I don't own anything; only Charlotte. Everything is credited to the awesome Heather Brewer. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Vlad stared at the men before him. The members of the council all looked somber; something was obviously going on.

"Why was I summoned?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Pravus," one of the council men replied. His voice was husky and seemed to bounce off the walls. "You have been brought before the New York Council because of an issue with a slayer."

Vlad's thoughts immediately turned to Joss. He sighed. _What did that idiot do this time?_

"One slayer is needed to help Elysia become powerful," another council member continued. "He has potential to become the most powerful vampire ever turned, one step lower than you, young sir. He could help us, as well as you, ease into the human world and take our rightful place as rulers of this world."

Vlad felt his throat close. They were planning to enslave the human race? Had he been notified of this he wouldn't have come; he would've taken Henry, Otis, Kristoff, Sprat, October, Snow, and Andrew, and fled. Maybe he'd even try to save Meredith.

"You're planning to enslave the human race?" His voice sounded weird even to him.

An older vampire on the council nodded. "Yes. We have sat back and watched the human race make mistakes for centuries. We are tired of hiding in the shadows, silently helping the humans make technological advancements, and watching them throw everything away. They are ungrateful, and even more so lazy. It is time we make our move. However, we wanted to capture that slayer and contact you. After all, _you_ will be our ruler."

Vlad's legs were shaking, but he forced his voice to come out strong. "I... There's no way I could ever do that! I was raised around humans and I was raised _by_ a human! What makes you think I'd want to enslave them?!"

"Because it is your duty," one council member piped up. "And if you won't become our ruler, we will choose someone else. Now, what is your decision?"

Vlad knew that if he stepped down, another vampire -one who might not be so merciful and sympathetic to the humans- might step up and wreak havoc.

He hated to think of what fate might befall the residents of Bathory and Stokerton.

"Okay," he said, finally. "I'll do it. I'll become your ruler. But I have two questions."

"Of course, Sire."

"One: can I choose the humans I want to keep?" Vlad didn't like the question, but if there was a chance he could save his friends and keep them at whatever house he was put up in, he wanted to know his options.

"Yes. You will be placed in a large house, so the more maids and servants you have, the better."

It wouldn't be easy; what was he supposed to tell his friends, anyway? 'Hey guys, I really hate to say this, but my kind is going to enslave your race and you're going to work for me'?

Vlad nodded. "Two: who is the slayer you're looking for? What's his name?"

"Joss McMillan."

Vlad's heart dropped into his stomach.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Joss stared at Charlotte.

"You want me to do what?"

"Braid my hair," she repeated. Her long, lustrous black hair was swept over her shoulder. After straightening it, she decided she wanted light waves and asked Joss to put her hair in a long braid.

"But I don't really know how to braid hair," he protested.

Charlotte sighed. "I showed you using a Barbie doll. Just separate three strands of hair and keep crossing them over."

Joss rolled his eyes. _Gee, Char, that's helpful._

Nevertheless, the brown-haired boy split her hair up into three separate strands. He did as she said and crossed two strands over each other, eventually adding the third. When Joss was done, he was amazed to find that he had, in fact, braided her hair.

Charlotte looked really pretty with her hair like this, too.

She turned around. "Well?"

"Uh, do you have a hair band?"

The pretty vampire handed him a thin band. Joss tied it around her hair and let it fall to her back.

"Okay. I hope I did it right."

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror, attempting to turn this way and that. She beamed.

"Perfect, Jossie!" She wrapped her arms around him and planted kisses all over his cheeks and lips.

Finally, Joss just cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. She moaned.

They both groaned when the phone rang.

"I'll be right back," Charlotte whispered, letting her hand graze a sensitive part of the ex-slayer. He hissed, but the look in his eyes clearly screamed 'lust'.

Charlotte picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Princess Charlotte, you are needed at the New York Council."

Her stomach turned. "W-what? Why? I thought the Pravus already arrived there."

"He did," the person on the other end of the line said. "However, your presence is requested as well. Are you not in charge of taking down Joss McMillan?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "I am."

"Then join the court tomorrow at five in the evening." The line went dead.

Charlotte placed the phone back on its hook and stared at it for a minute.

She wasn't sure what was going on in the council house, but whatever it was, it didn't feel right.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, as always :)**

**Hope this chapter doesn't suck. It's summer and I find that I've become pretty lazy lol hence the reason why a lot of my stories are sloooooooowly updated here and there.**

**I don't own Joss or TCVT. That honor goes to Miss Heather Brewer XD**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Charlotte pinned her hair up and quickly checked herself in the mirror. She had to look perfect for the council meeting. Princesses were expected to look absolutely stunning, especially if they were purebloods like Charlotte.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Charlotte? Are you almost done? I kind of need to shower."

She gave herself one last once-over before exhaling the breath she'd been holding in.

"You can come in, Joss."

The door opened and he stepped in. He was already stripped down to his boxers, ready to clean himself up for the council meeting. Charlotte had decided to bring him along to announce her engagement. Besides, it would also be the perfect opportunity to tell the council that Joss McMillan was 'dead', that she'd successfully 'killed' him.

Joss stood there awkwardly. "Uh... Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt."

Charlotte smiled. "No problem; I'm almost done, sweetie. Just hurry up, okay? I can't afford to be late."

The boy shed his boxers and stepped into the shower. The sound of hot water beating against the bathtub floor soothed Charlotte's nerves a little. The smell of musk and earth filled the steaming bathroom, making the raven-haired vampire begin to go mad with lust. Just the scent of her mate was driving her hormones crazy.

But she knew she couldn't do anything with him until after the meeting. The council members, though old, had very keen senses, and they would execute Charlotte on the spot if she dared to walk into the council room smelling like sex.

Charlotte left the bathroom and looked at her outfit in the closet mirror.

Black curls pinned up and out of her face, blue eyes rimmed by a thin line of eyeliner and lashes made present by lots of mascara. The long black dress she wore covered up her chest enough to be considered classy, but it outlined her curves perfectly. All she needed now was to find a decent pair of heels and then she would be ready.

Joss stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist. He waved his way through billows of steam towards the mirror, which was fogged up. He brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his hair. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Charlotte all but shoved a suit in his hands.

"Here. I bought this a few days ago. It should fit you pretty well, but if not, then we'll figure something out, okay?"

Joss changed into it and stepped out of the bathroom.

Charlotte smiled. "Well?"

"Perfect fit," he replied. Charlotte nudged some shoes towards him.

"Also picked these up. Slip them on and we'll go."

Joss sighed. He hated the way things were set up. He enjoyed having his own money to buy the things he needed; relying on a girl to purchase things for him was embarrassing in his eyes. He wanted to have freedom again, something he would probably have to discuss with Charlotte once the meeting was over. If they were going to be a couple, he at least wanted to be a man and have money to support them.

They were both heading out to the car when suddenly, a tremor ran through Charlotte's body. She flew into the bathroom. A minute later, Joss could hear her throwing up.

He knocked on the door when she had finished.

"Are you okay?"

After the sounds of running water and brushing teeth, Charlotte emerged, looking paler than ever.

"Yeah, just nervous as fuck," she replied. "Come on, let's just get this whole thing over with."

Joss took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Look, I know I'm probably not the strongest person right now, being that I'm unused to being... You know... But I'm right here with you. Don't worry too much about it."

Charlotte blushed. "Well... Thanks. I appreciate it, Jossie."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, an action that surprised them both. Joss was always the cold, quiet type, never one to openly show affection like Charlotte, and here he was giving kisses left and right.

They both went out to the car and began the journey to the New York Council.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! I only have a short chapter to post this time, but the next one will be longer. I promise! :)**

**I don't own the COVT**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Vlad paced his room, not sure what to do, or even what to think.

Joss McMillan; number one. The New York council had a long list of people they were after and his slayer friend just happened to be number-one on that list.

_What the hell has Joss been doing?_ he wondered. _To be at the very top of the 'wanted' list, you've got to be a hardcore criminal._

He finally sat down on his bed, head in hands. Vlad ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure how he felt about this whole thing.

On one hand, it was good that Joss was in trouble; now Vlad knew where the crazy slayer was.

On the other, Joss was in deep shit. Deep shit that Vlad would probably have to help him get out of, which was no easy feat, considering Em would be joining the council soon. From what he overheard, Em was out somewhere in Romania visiting some old friends.

Knowing her, though, she was rushing back, eager to see someone die.

Finally, there was a knock on his door. Vlad called for them to come in, and an older man stepped in.

"Master Pravus, are you ready to greet the court?"

"Yes." He followed the man to the court room, ready to see what Joss had done to get into trouble.


End file.
